The side you never thought you'd see
by mischeif maker
Summary: imagine sasuke came back after killing orochimaru and sakura, hinata, ten ten, ino and temari went missing. there is no sign of them anywhere. until, 5 years later when the remaining 'used to be 9 rookies' are in the leaf village & 5 mistery girls appear and claim they are sakura, himata, ten ten, ino and temari. humour,action,romance. (if you don'yt like don't trash. just ignore)
1. the exam

**imagine sasuke came back after killing orochimaru and sakura, hinata, ten ten, ino and temari went missing. there is no sighn of them anywhere. until, 5 years later when the remaining 'used to be 9 rookies' are in the leaf village 5 mistery girls appear and claim they are sakura, himata, ten ten, ino and temari.**

**main characters= sakura, sasuke,hinata,naruto,ten ten,neji,ino,sai,temari,shikamaru**

**catagory= action, humour, romance**

**The side you never thought you'd see**

**CHAPTER 1**

"ok do you understand your mission?" said tsunade as she sat at her desk

the four AMBU's infront of her nodded. they all wore the same AMBU cloak and mask

"good now remmember. they are not to know who you are." said tsunade

the boys nodded a second time and vanished.

...

as the for AMBU's were running accross the tree's they started to talk.

"sasuke do you think these new recruits will be good enough to pass there Ambu exam." said one of the ambu's

"i doubt it" said one of the ambu

"well by the way lady tsunade sounded they may be a challange" said anouther ambu

"whatever neji all i know is that its going to be fun" said an awfully cheery ambu

"naruto, sasuke, neji i've got a challange for you lot." three of the anmbu's turned to the ambu in the middle of them. the ambu continued"whoever fails or passes there recruit last has to buy the rest of us dinner"

"your on sai" said the tree ambu. the ambu's then picked up their speed and found themselves infront of four ninja's in ambu mask and cloak. they could have been mistaken for ambu's if they hadn't have a label saying 'hello _i'm a new ambu. my name is...' _each of the four ambu's stood in frount of a recruit. the recruits were called '_green, silver, brown and blue'._

"a recruit is never given there true name until propely becoming a ambu. recruits are usually named after something visibly obvious on them. i'm guessing for you its your eye colour." said one of the ambu

the recruits nodded in answer.

"ok so this is how the final test of your ambu exam goes. you fight each of us. you are to pin us down to the grownd. you CAN'T do it staight away you MUST fight us for atleast 10 seconds then try to pin us down. if we pin you down more than tree times you fail. understood." said another ambu

the four recruits looked at eachother, then the ambu's infront of them, nodded in agreement and went straight to their fighting stance. to which the ambus followed.

...

after 3 minutes the four ambu's found themselves pinned to the ground. two of them were sat on, one had a foot on his stomach and one had a hand on his chest and the recruits face inches away from his. the ambu could sense the smirk under the recruits mask.

***clap* *clap* *clap***

"how did i know that you boys would get your buts kicked. oh thats right because i was already confident that my new recruits could beat you with ease" said an entreing tsunade with an amuzed face

the recruits helped up the ambus they faught and turned to tsunade who decided to speak again.

"ok now my recruits, you need to come with me to get your real masks and tatoo." the recruits nodded and were about to move when the ambus stopped them.

"who are you?" one of them questioned

"now neji you know for a fact that you are the ones who introduce yourself first and the recruits introduce them selves after getting their tatoos and masks." said a still amuzed tsunade

the recruits all turned to the ambu who was now reffered to as neji. the four recruits had hands were their mouths were under their mask and wispered 'neji?' in a confused yet amazed tone.

"huh. neji. i never thought you would forget the rules especially since you were the first of us to become an ambu" said a ambu reveling his face to be sasuke.

"whatever uchia" said neji who also took his mask off. the other two who took off their masks were naruto and sai. the recruits all gasped at the four revealed ambus

sasuke wore a dark blue sleaveless top with collars that were up and black trousers. he had bandages above his right elbow and below his left elbow. his tatoo was on his left arm and his mask in his hands. he had a sword at the back of his belt.

neji wore a black sleaveless top and black trousers. he had bandages on his hands leaving his fingers visible and his tatoo on his left arm. he had his mask on his belt.

naruto wore a white t-shirt and a pale orange sleeveless jacket that wrote ambu master on the back -in black. he also wore black bottoms. from his palm to his elbow he had bandages on both arms. one of his t-shirt sleaves were ripped off showing his ambu tatoo. he placed his mask on his belt.

sai wore a grey jumpsuit. he had bandages on his legs and on each elbow (over his jumpsuit) as well as his palms. he rolled his sleaves up just below his elbows and had his ambu tatoo on his right arm from wrist to elbow ratio. he had a black belt which he put his scrolls and held his mask in his hand.

you could see the visible musles on the boys.

"sasuke uchia aren't you ment to be rouge" said the recruti neamed green

the uchia looked the recruit frowning and then answered "i was claimed to be but in reality i was a spy who killed orochimaru, some of the akatski and madara uchia with the help of the dope over there" he tilted his head towards naruto who gave a thums up. the recruit nodded in understanding while the one infront of sai-named blue- said "woaw!" this made sasuke smirk.

"ok now my recrutis lets get you all tattoed and masked up" said tsunade tuning to a direction signaling the recruits to leave the boys behind with no goodbye.

...

"Lady Tsunade...what do you think they will say when they find out its us?" said the one named silver; who removed her mask revealing to be hinata her visibleblue hair was her full fringe.

"watever it may be i hope they are supsrized" said green reaveling to be sakura. her visibleblue hair was her side fringe

"well they certinally will be suprized" said tsunade amuzed

"is it me or has naruto's fashion choice gone up" said blue turned out to be ino. her visibleblue hair was her was he side fringe that covered her left eye

"defently up" said brown who was ten ten. her visibleblue hair was her full fringe

the girls including tsunade laughed.

* * *

**well thats chapter one **


	2. time off

**thanks for the updates people. and honestly for those who have read stories, titles, quotes from another stories- i honestly **_have not _**read them so i couldn't have copied.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

the girls lay in the hot springs

all of the girls had their now long hair down.

"its a good thing we bumped into you temari" said sakura

"i was wondering when you'd be here." said hinata**(A/N: note she's not stuttering)**

temari had long hair and had it dow like the rest she also had a full fringe.

"i'm glad i came aswell. so if you haven't already met everyone we could go and mess with their heads once we've done hear." said temari

"no, not yet. but it was the plan to mess with their heads." said ino

the girls laughed

"it was soooooo cute how gara and konkuro acted when they first saw you after 5 years." said ten ten

"yeah" said all of the girls

_FLASHBACK_

_five ninjas in black cloaks appeared outside the kazikagi office._

***_knock* *knock*_**

_"come in" said gara_ **(A/N: gara wears the same outfit in shippuden aswell as everyone else except for the main characters.)**

_the five ninja's walked into the office were gara snd kankuro stood infront of the desk as if they were talking._

_"yes" said gara_

_the five ninja's stayed quite. five minutes passed_

_"if you have something to say then out with it" said an impaitiant konkuro._

_"s-sorry i just wanted to say hi." said one of the ninjas from under her hood. you could tell it was a her because of her voice_

_"u-us too" said the other ninjas"_

_"ok" said a sweat dropping gara "hi"_

_the ninjas gave of a small chuckle _

_"well i'm sorry but gara doen't need fangirls right now were in an important discusion" said a frustrated konkuro_

_"well we're not fan girls" said the four ninjas stood behind one_

_"anyways i don't think what you're talking about is that important. you must be talking about some supid thing like how much kankuro loves cheese."said the ninja at the front_

_"how did you know?" said gara_

_the four ninjas at the back gigled_

_" .WHAT. . WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE ATHOURITY!yelled a fumming and smoke covered konkuro_

_"actully i do have the athourity to say something like that" said the ninja_

_"what...you-"said konkuro but stopped to see the ninja take of her hood and reveile herself to be temari._

_"temmi-chan"_

_"temari"_

_both konkuro and gara forgot what had just happened and went to pull temari in one big group hug._

_"aaawwwww"said the other ninjas who took their hoods off to be ino, ten ten, hinata and sakura._

_the boys let go of temari to give her a kiss on the cheek at the same time._

_the girls said their 'aww' again_

_"w-were have you been all these years" said gara with tears falling down_

_kakuro who also had tears falling down said "you kn-know a note is good enough. you could have told us."_

_"we missed you so much" they both said as they pulled her into another big group hug."we missed our big sister"_

_they were sobbing all over her and she aloud it as she had tears emerging in her eyes but restrained them._

_the girls also had tear emerging but also restrained them_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"i still can't believe they missed me that much." said temari

"of couse they would. you're their sister" said all the girls at once.

"what about when we just met them now. they were so protective of you." said sakura

"they're so dense but it wasn't hard to pusuade them" said ten ten

_FLASHBACK_

_gara, kankuro and a woman who wore a purple sleeveless chinese dress and a ambu mask with black lines_ walked through the entrance of the leaf village. **(A/N: the sand have black markings instead of red like the leaf)**_. the woman also wore normal ninja sandas, a massive metal fan on her back and her ambu tatoo on her left arm._

_green, silver, blue, brown nad tsunade were walking by when they noticed them and took them to the hokage office with them._

_"hi temari" said blue as they entered and shit the office_

_"hey guys" said temari as she took her mask off aswell as the girls_

_"so you here to tell everyone thet we're back" said sakura_

_"yep" temari answered_

_"oh hey gara, kankura" said hinata_

_the boys nodded_

_the girls then smiled at eachother and went upto the boys to give them a hug and kiss._ **(A/N:thats how they say hello)**

_the boys blushed and tsunade laughed so the girls did the same to her._

_"ok we'll be at the hot springs if you need us" said ten ten_

_"wait" said tsunade "you need to come to the office at 6:00pm to introduce yourselves to your examaners. its tradition"_

_the girls nodded and were about to leave when gara and kankuro stood infront of the door_

_"gara? konkuro?" said temari_

_"we can't let you leave" said kankuro_

_"why?"said all the girls including tsunade_

_gara answered "because if you leave..."gara looked at kankuro with a sad exspression which he gave back "we're worried we wont see you again"_

_the girls 'awwwwed'_

_"don't worry i'll come back" said temari_

_"thats what you wrote on your note" said gara_

_another aaawww acomplished_

_"and i did come back" said temari who couldn't help but feel her brothers pain_

_"don't worry we'll bring your sister back" said ten ten_

_"promise" said sakura_

_said girl kissed one of the boys in a sisterly manner. the boys blushed and accepted. mainly because they were embaraced._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"you brothers are the cutest said ino and hinata.

"i know. that night i arrived they wouldn't let me sleep in my own room they made me sleep on the sofa with each of them honding a hand. they really wanted to believe i was really tere and not going to leave." said temari

"awwwww"

"honestly we say awww way to much." said hinata

"mmmhhhh" the girls replied

"sooo how do you think everyones been?" asked ino

"i bet they did fine without us" said sakura

"well i do think there will be someone who missed us" said ten ten

the girls all agreed on that

"honestly is it me or does the guys look a lot better?" said hinata

"they do but...sasuke has had a total down grade in style" said sakura in discust.

the girls all laughed

* * *

over at the male section of the hot spring.

neji, sasuke, naruto, sai, shikamaru and kiba were in the hot springs.

naruto was having a 'how long can you hold your breath under water' challange with kiba.

"how can you be better than me? at every challange as well" said naruto

"i guess i'm just better than you" said kiba with a smirk and a tap of the nose

"well no balls i guess its because you have no balls that you can't take a challange" said sai.

everyone laughed at that remark

"will you staop calling me that" screamed naruto

shiklamaru had his eyes closed but still had a smirk on his face because of sais statement.

shikamaru then 'shhhed everyone and opened his eyes to find everyone looking at him "can you hear that? it sounds like someones talking about us"

"honestly is it me or does the guys look a lot better?" said a feminine vioce

"they do but...sasuke has had a total down grade in style" said another female in discust

all of a sudded they heard a gang of girls laughing

sasuke was suprised at that comment. he thought he had a improovement in wardrobe

"well what about neji?" said another

"well honestly he's a lot cuter than i remmember"

again laughing

neji had a faint blush. rarely visible

"sai has weird taste now that ino isn't there to help him out with his fashion choices"

"so true. so were is his girlfriend" said someone slyly

"well she will meet him soon but i think she wont mind his new taste in fashion

laughter

"naruto has had an total upgrade in fashion choice."

"yeah you should see him"

"honestly i think i'm falling for him again"

"that'll be great to tell him.'hey naruto i love your upgade in wardrobe and p.s. i'm in love with you'" said someone who was mimicing

naruto was smiling and blushing like a mad man

laughter

"i should see him then"

laughter

"ok. ok. well naruto did save the whole of the leaf from pain."

"-and sasuke did help him with madara uchia"

"also sasuke's back in the leaf"

"lol the guys are really cute but..."

the guys leaned forward at this

"i wouldn't think they've changed that much personality wise."

"so we wouldn't go out with them"

"yeah!"

the guys went back to their original seating plans

"wait what about shikimaru?"

the guys all turned to shikamaru who looked tired yet alert

"so would go out with him." said all of the girls

the guys were all suprised

"and kiba, lee, shino, choji"

"well kiba's great to be friends with but not date"

"shino's really intresting. i'd like to get to know him better but not date"

"choji is nothing more than friendly and i can think of him in any other way"

"lee. no. way. he's nice but...noooooo"

naruto then said "who do you think they are?"

sasuke responed "no idea. neji punch a hole throught the bamboo then we'll see who it is"

"no i'm not a pervert you do it." said an irritated neji

"why do you want to perve on them"asked sai

"i don't i just want to know who they are. so thats why i'm asking huga to punch a hole throught the bamboo to see who they are" said sasuke

"don't you think to punch a hole through the bamboo will make it break" said naruto

"by '_punh a hole'_ i mean make a small hole big enough to see through." said sasuke

"ohhhhhh" said the other guys

"no" said neji flatly

"common neji don't you want tho know who those girls are" said kiba

"yea neji does look fit" said a girl

"totally" said another

then a group of laghter "its sooo true he's cute."

"well if i wasn't like his cousin i would sooo go out with him." said another "poor hanabi. she has such a cute cousin and she can't make a move on him because they're cousins"

laghter again

"neji? do you want to know now?" asked sasuke

"err" neji growled in irritation "what ever"

neji stood up and put two fingers up quickly pressing the bamboo.

all of a sudden, the whole of the bamboo was on the ground.

the guys jaws dropped as they saw the bamboo drop. immediently they flashed their eyes to five girls wrapped in small towls that complimented their waist lines. they were stood at the edge of the hot springs.

the first girl they saw had her blonde hair down and had a side fringe. the second girl had brown hair that was just below her breast (noticed by all of the boys) she also had a full fringe. the third girl had a towl on her hair-wich was resting on her right shoulder- she was drying her hair with some of her side fringe slitly visible but the colour wasn't as visible. the fourth girl also had a towl on her hair like the third except the towl was on her left shoulder and her full fringe was showing-her hair was dark blue. the fifth and last girl had blonde hair with brown streaks- her hair was up to her hips.

"impressive" said the third and fifth girl

"wooow neji!" said the fourth girl with a lot of sarcasm in her voice

"we never new that you turned into _**such** _a pervert" said the second girl with emphasis

"oh and one more thing..." the first girl trailled

"your naked" said the fourth girl bluntly

neji looked down, then he looked back up to see the five girls turned around and walking to the changing rooms and as soon as he realised what they had just said he covered himself and fell into the hot springs.

* * *

the girls left the hot springs and were now in the park. they wore their recruits outfits/descise's and temari wore her anbu outfit.

"so what do we do know" said ino

"well i can sense our old teamates chakara. so we can go say hi to them" said hinata

"well that is without letting them know who we are" said ten ten

"ok then"said sakura

"its settled then" said temari.

...

choji and shikamaru were sat on a park bench watching the clouds and eating patatoe chips at the same time.

the girls snuck up bahind them and gave them both a hug and kiss each. leaving them speachless on what just occured

...

shino and kiba were chatting in the training grounds while leaning on a tree each. akamaru was lying on the ground next to kiba.

the girls were going through the trees when they went to the ground in the middle of them. sakura, temari and ten ten hugged and kissed shino-making him bulsh hard. (an awww was heard). hinata and ino hugged kiba giving him a kiss, also. hinata bent down to hug akamaru which he alowed and quiet liked. the girls then swapped-this time sakura bending down to hugg akamaru which he again alowed.

before the girls left they had a small chat.

"who are you and why did you just do that?" said shino keeping back his blush

"you'll see soon enough" said 'silver'

then akamaru went upto her and 'green' to which their reaction was to give him a hug and whisper something in his ears. then the girls left

"akamaru? who are they? do you know them?" asked kiba

*bark* *bark*

kiba sweat dropped

"what did akamaru say?" said shino

"he knows who they are but we'll find out soon enough, just like they said" said kiba

"turned on by your own dog huh" said shino

...

lee and gai sensi were saying ther 'youthful' phrases when the girls interrupted

"we're not interupting are we?" asked 'blue'

"no you are not my youthful recruit" said gai

the girls sweat dropped

"hood" said 'brown'

the girls kissed both gai sensi and lee and left without a word.

no words escaped from lee and gai wich was a first

...

kurani was in her appartment when the girls knocked. the girls took of their masks

"yes?" said kurani opening the door "girls! were have you been? are you ok?"

"we're fine kurani sensi" said hinata

"we came to say hi " said ten ten

"oh and don't tell any one we're here. we want it to be a suprise" said ino

the girls kept on talking for 20 minutes until sakura said they had to meet kakashi sensi

...

kakashi was above the hokage tower reading a icha icha paradice 2 book. the girls arived in front of kakashi -they had their masks on again.

"hello kakashi" said the sand anbu

"helloo" said kakashi

"can we see your face" asked 'blue'

"who are you to be asking that" said kakashi sounding serious because he put away his icha icha paradice 2.

"well i hate to say this kakashi but we've got something on you that you would have to show us" said 'silver'

"oh and what would that be" said kakashi raising his visible brow

"well... i've got part three on the icha icha paradice book your reading and its the last copy out. it would be a shame to through it away since its the last out" said 'green'

"now way you wounln't" said kakashi sounding panicked

"oh yes we would. we also know the ending of the book your reading" said 'brown' "i believe this is called blackmail"

"fine" said kashi pulling his mask down for about ten seconds-long enough to take a couple of pictures.

"here you go" said green as she throught the book at him.

when kakashi caught the book the gils disapeared.

...

"so what know?" asked temari

"we go to go to the hokage office to introduce ourselves to our exameners" said ino

"can i come?" asked temari

"yea sure why not" said ten ten

* * *

**_sakura kissed gara and ten ten kissed kankuro._**

**_hope you liked the story_**


	3. meeting the boys

**CHAPTER 3**

sasuke, naruto, sai and neji where in the hokage office waiting for the recruits.

"so who do you think they are?" asked tsunade

"i don't know?" said naruto " the recruits must be good to beat us. i mean we're ment to be the harshest and hardest exameners to pass. the one that has me thinking the most is this 'silver' character."

"i know what you mean. for me its 'blue" said sai

"same bue for that 'brown' one" said neji

"'green' for me" said sasuke

'interesting! they are all wondering about the one they fought' though tsunade.

"hey!" yelled konkuro and he entered the hokage office followed by gara. "we're back!"

"sorry about him. he's just excited" said gara

"i understand. truth be told i am aswell" said tsunade in a calm voice

"gara?" questioned sasuke

"konkuro?" questioned neji

"what are you guys doing here?" asked naruto

"to meet the new recruits" said konkuro in an inpatiant manner

"we've already met them its just that its customary to meet them with the exameners aswell." said gara

"whats so special about these recruits?" asked sai to tsunade

"they're my students" she said bluntly

_*knock* *knock*_

the recruits entered. nodding a greting to gara, konkuro and tsunade. they came in and stood infront fo the hokage desk behind their examiners, who were stood in a line. A sand anbu walked in behind them and stood next to gara.

the guys looked hard at their recruits and then at the anbu. "i thought you pefered to only have konkuro as your protection and not an anbu?" asked sasuke to gara

"well now he's decided that he'd like me to accompany them" said the anbu

"and what are you trying to say **_'no' _**anbu. i **_am_** an anbu" yelled konkuro

"hn" his signiture word

the recruits gigled.

"so you're girls" sated neji

the recruits stopped gigling

"you have no proof of that" said 'brown' in her normal voice

"yes. for all you now we could be old men" said 'blue' on a deep voice

"and this could be my real voice" saic 'brown' in a high pitched squeeky voice.

naruto looked at the sand anbu in curiosity " i know you" he said

gara and konkuros eyes widedend.

"really how?" she asked

"hmm" he chuckled "your temari"

everyone looked at him as if he was crazy

temari took her mask off to reviele her smileing. "well done naruto. i can honestly say that i would have expected you to be the last to find out. i guess i owe hinata and sakura £10"

"why is that?" asked a confused naruto

"well me and the girls made a deal to see if you would get smater. and sakura and hinata were the only ones who believed it was possible." answered temari

"so were is ino and the others?" asked sai

"well sai, i noticed that you mentioned your girlfriends name first." said themari gaining a slight blush from sai; so she continued "me and the others spilt ways when i decided that i was ready to go back to the sand. so you will just have to wait till they get here"

"no worries. we've been waiting for five years now. we can wait another." said sasuke

"erm sasuke, you've been waiting five years while we've been waiting six years." said naruto with a rain check attitude. " i need to see hinata and tell her my true feelings. i mean neji and hiashi finally accepted me and hinata vanished the next day when i wanted to express myself to her. i need to see her"

"aaawwww" was herd from Temari and the recruits.

"naruto relax. Ino promised me she'll come back." said sai who had walked up to naruto and place a hand on his shoulder.

"how faithful Sai. But now to the subject at hand you need to meet the new anbu. so recruits if you will please stand infrount of your examener." said Tsunage with athority in her voice.

the boys turned around to be faced to face with the ones they examened.

'blue' stood infront of sai.

'silver' stood infront of naruto.

'brown' stood in front of neji.

'green' stood infront of sasuke.

"ok now you can reveale yourselves." said tsunade. gara, konkuro and temari watched with anticipation.

before taking off their cloaks and holding their masks in their hands the recruits looked at eachother, gave a small nod and reveiled their true identity.

infront of sai stood ino. she had her blonde hair -that was halfway down her back-down and her side finge in her normal position. she wore a purple oversized turtle neck, with her right sleave ripped off -showing her anbu tatoo- and the other sleave loosly overflowing the other arm. underneath she wore black leggins that were two inches above her knees and bandages that went upto her leggins and above that she wore a white triangle scarf that went below her right knee leaving her leggins visible on her left knee. she had her turtle neck overflowing the scarf. she wore normal ninja sandals.

infront of naruto stood hinata. she had grown her hair out to be hip langth and had a full fringe. she wore a white vest top underneath a camaphlage-leaf print-jumpsuit that ends halfway down her thighs and is short sleaved. the jumpsuit was zip up and was unzipped above her waist line showing her vest top. she also wore knee high ninja sandals with a small silvery-black rod sticking out of her left sandal and silvery-black fingerless gloves. her anbu tatoo was on the bottom of her right thigh (above her knee).

infont of neji stood ten ten. she had a full fringe and hair that was chest hight (wich neji noticed quickly but didn't reconise it from earlier) her hair was in two plats resting on her wore a long sleeved top that slipped of her shoulders and brown short shorts. she also wore a pink vest top underneath (its visible around the straps and at the hem at the bottom of the top). she had two swords criss cross at the back of her belt with scrolls on each side. she also had knee hish ninja sandals. her anbu tatoo was on her right shoulder.

infront of sasuke stood sakura. she had once again grown her pink hair but this time to hip length, she had a side fringe aswell. she wore a black sleeveless top that ended at her belly button and black skinny jeans. she had bandages around her stomach covering her and bandages around her hands with the exception of her fingers. she wore normal ninja sandals and a sword on the back of her belt. her anbu tatoo was on her right shoulder.

"hey guys '_sooooo'_ nice to see you again said hinata with a hint of evil and enphasis whithin her words.

"long time no see, huh." said ino with a smirk

"hmm" sakuro said

"well... its been a while" said ten ten

"glad to see you all again" said sakura with a smile.

the guys were all frozen in the spot.

"h-h-hinata? i-is that _*gulp*_ you?" asked naruto

"wooooow!" said hinata with a smile on her face while scratching the back of her head " i tought i was always the one who stuttered"

sai, sasuke, neji and naruto soon came to their senses but before they could say or do anything each girl plus temari pulled them into a hug and switched until they each got a hug from everygirl that lasted at leats five seconds. the girls then went to give everyone else a hug.

"i'm glad your back girls" said tsunade with a smile on her face "and its great to see hinata has gotten over her stuttering"

the girls including temari laughed.

"what was those hugs for?" asked naruto, neji, sasuke and sai simultaniously

"isn't it obvious?" said ino

the boys all shook their heads

"we're confused aswell"said gara and konkuro nodded.

"well we missed you silly" said skura in a sweet voice

"come on its been six years we could at least desevered a hug from you guys" said ten ten

"evern if you guys aren't huggers" said hinata

"but it doesn't matter about that now. this is because '_we_' are huggers and you will _'have'_ to hug us back" said ino

the girls started to laugh.

"ok now we need to introduce you girls to the rest of kahona 12 plus the sensi's." said tsunade "so you might want to put those masks and cloaks back on because i want to see their faces when they find out its you."

* * *

**ok people its up to you to decide if you want me to write the next chapter or not**


	4. kohona 12 once again (part 1)

**CHAPTER 4**

kahona 12 including the sensies were in team 7's old training ground.

"so what do you think lady tsunde wanted us all here for?" asked shino

"well its got to be important since she rated it S rank" said kakashi. nods were given in understandment

suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and lady tsunade, sasuke, naruto, neji, sai, gara, konkuro and four recruits that everyone had met earlier that day came out of it.

The recruits stood by tsunade gara, konkuro and temari who didn't have her mask on. whereas, sasuke, sai, naruto and neji went to stand next to their fellow kahona 12. no emotion was showed on their face.

"ok I have got this meeting together for you too meet our new anbu's and...Temari!" said tsunade

everyone looked shocked at temari, not noticing her before (all except sasuke, naruto, neji, sai, gara, konkuro and tsunade).

"temari!" everyone shouted

"hey guys" she said with a sweet smile and wave

"now before you get excited and start to talk to Temari. temari could you stand next to the recruits" said tsunade. temari did as she was told and tsunade continued "ok these recruits are very important to kohona and i would like you to meet them."

"so our S rank mission was to meet recruits? "asked guy

"yes "said neji

"okay~" trailed lee while everyone else sweat dropped

"ok!" yelled tsunade gaining everyone's attention. she looked at the recruits and nodded to which they nodded back.

everyone looked at the recruits and then were surprised at what they saw next

the four recruits that stood before them were their beloved kohona ninjas hinata, sakura, ten ten and ino.

everyone's mouths dropped and the girls smiled and said "hiyya everyone"

"now before any of you start to question the girls your going to have to wait till 6pm!"said tsunade "but for now you can interrogate your ex-teamate. so everyone must go to their previous meeting place that you used as genin! now go!"

in a matter of seconds everyone disappeared leaving the sand siblings and tsunade at that one spot. tsunades sighed and her voice became softer "you guys can go and meet up with them if you want"

"cool "said temari "so where do I meet them?"

"depends on who you're going to meet"

"hmmm" temari started to think "how about ino?"

"team 10 meet in the park"

"ok" a huge gush of wind went by and temari was gone before you could even blink

"what about you two?" asked tsunade

"were off to the hot springs " said gara and konkuro and then they vanished into thin air. tsunade sighed and did the same.

* * *

sakura stood before kakashi, sai, naruto, sasuke and her replacement.

a minute of silence past. "hey" said kakashi breaking the silence

"is that all you can say _'hi'_?" sakura with no emotion in her voice "I've been gone for six years and that's all you can say"

"how ya doin?" asked kakashi

"idiots" she said just above a whisper and then wrapped her arms around kakashi's neck hugging him surprising everyone. "I missed you guys" the quick to get a grip kakashi patted her head with one hand and hugged her back with the other. "same here kiddo" he said. "so how hav' ya been ma pervert of a sensei?" she asked him not letting go. "fine you?" "been alright" she replied.

After a long five

second hug she let go of kakashi and hugged sai who was stood next to him. "how have 'you' been mr. no-emotions?" she asked. "been missing ino. but you wouldn't know. would you, ugly?." he said and sakura started giggling. what no one noticed was that sasuke slightly flinched when sai called sakura ugly and she nor anyone alse reacted. once five long seconds past she then hugged naruto with a bit of giggles.

"hello naruto. I missed tha' ramen obsessed brain of yours. did ya know?" she smiled into him. naruto grinned and hugged her back tightly, lifting her up slightly so that she was on her tiptoes. "of course ya did. I'm so loveable that you would miss me when you don't see me for a day." he said still grinning. sakura started giggling. when she stopped - still smiling - she hugged sasuke.

sasuke was surprised that she hugged him - and that she stood so close to him that he could make out he body shape by feel - but figured she might still have a crush on him and hugged her back. "don't get the wrong idea." she whispered "I don't like you in that way anymore. I'm only hugging you because you were and still are my team-mate." sasuke was taken back but didn't show it - though sakura could tell because for a slight second he tensed up - instead he whispered back "you don't get the wrong idea either. I still don't like you I'm only hugging you because if I don't naruto will have a fit." sakura gave a small half-hearted smile.

* * *

**I know its short but its as close to a chapter I could get. please hopoe that i'd be quick in part two of this chapter**

**love ya guys.**

**soulxmaka345: I hope you enjoyed it. I tried my best**

**missjewels: I'm sorry but if you don't like this story why are you reading it and if your just criticising then please at least write what you liked about it too**

**hears grow: thanks for the encouragement I hope this up to your standards**

**byeee till next time**


End file.
